


【银高】神明游戏

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 10





	1. 上

1

“我们还有最后一点敬意，也许各位大人有所兴趣。”虚拟影像中的男人扬起外交的笑容，却仍然无法掩盖笑容下几乎拉断神经的恐惧。

他的对面并没有海面上的画像，世界上所有的航母都聚集在那个海域，原子弹在最近的范围内待命发射，镜头监视着海域上巨大的怪物。

时不时就必须有人要轮番接替监视的工作，这里都是人类精神最强韧的敢死队，却仍然无法直面这些巨大怪物的影响。

或者说，本来这样都是不可能的，但是他们现在正在勉强试图争取那一线生机。

所有人都在关注着正在进行的和谈，看到高杉面无表情的走出来的时候，军部的很多人眼中燃起了更加浓烈的绝望。

高杉仍然是实验室里那简单的黑色长裤衬衣，他明明发明了挽救人类的精神波隔离装置，现在却又自请成为筹码，成为平息怪物愤怒的牺牲品。

更可悲的是，人类没有办法拒绝这个好机会。

果然面前水幻化成的巨大怪物动了动，头顶陡然睁开一只巨大的红色眼睛，定定的看过来。

它没有看投影，而是真正的——看了过来。

恐怖的威压铺天盖地而下，控制台不得不把干扰噪音加到了人类几乎无法承受的程度，才将将抵消了怪物注意力的影响。

仅仅是三秒，商谈室里的人已经精神到了极点，被选出来和谈的军队元帅终于猛然精神力绷断，怒吼道：“你们还想要什么！大不了我们同归于尽——”

一只手止住了他失去理智的发言，后面的人冲上来给了对方一针镇定剂，把人拉了下去。

没有人怪罪他。

这一幕在和谈期间已经发生过不止一次了，让所有人都不禁心生绝望，觉得这群怪物压根不想和谈，只是在戏耍老鼠一样的看他们挣扎而已。

只有最后一群最坚定的无神论者还在高杉的带领下坚持。

“他们还在观望。我们有和他们同归于尽的一战之力。”高杉说，“不到最后一刻，坚持。”

直到一天前，他终于提出了牺牲自己的方案。

怪物红色的眼睛又闭上了，巨大的水化成的怪蛇在空中缓缓凝结成一个栗发少年的样貌出现在投影屏幕上，天真无邪的微微一笑：

“我们听说过你，高杉晋助。你们现在手里所谓科技的屏障，就是你带领的吗？”

“可以这么说。”高杉淡淡。

“偷换概念。”少年却并不吃这一套，淡淡，“即便我们得到了你，又有什么实际的好处呢？”

“愉悦。”高杉似乎很自信，声音虽然冷，却带着某种微微的诱惑，“我任凭你们处置，不好吗？”

少年眯眼看了他片刻，笑了起来：“无知的人类啊，你以为你不惧死亡吗。”

高杉反驳：“我以为我该恐惧的，是比死亡恐怖太多的东西。”

少年仿佛满意的眯了眯眼：“好，那我们也就不推辞你的诚意了。”

他的幻影瞬间消失，海域上空的暴风眼缓缓湮灭，那股让人精神错乱的力量终于慢慢削弱到了没有。

过了几十秒，这两个月一直是刺目红色的灯终于缓缓灭了下来。

“磁场正常了！”不知道是谁大叫了一声，“他们同意了！”

只有高杉在欢庆的人群中显得冷静的漠然，他周围的人也逐渐头脑清醒了下来，用某种复杂的眼神看着他。

高杉也仿佛松了一口气，紧绷的肩膀慢慢松下来，淡淡：“古神喜怒难测，不能放松警惕，但是既然答应，至少能轻松一段时间。”

“那……您呢？”有人终于低声问。

“能做的已经做完了。”高杉淡淡，“不管我身上发生了什么，都不要插手。”

他没说话，在周围人担心的目光当中径直走出了控制室。

2

高杉看似走的很稳，一路绕到了基地没有人的角落，才缓缓停下了脚步。

他听到身后的脚步一路不紧不慢的跟来，然后在他的身后停下，冰冷恐怖的气息慢慢蔓延，将他淹没。他站着不动，感到身后仿佛被冰冷的粘液缓缓裹卷住，如同触手一样蜿蜒着遍布他的身躯，缓缓覆盖过他的双目，在黑暗中侵入了他的口鼻，随着窒息的感觉将他淹没。

对方在气息消失的一瞬间出现在了控制室里，银色卷发，人类的样子，甚至还和周围的人笑着击掌庆祝。只有高杉意识到了他诡异的出现，但是没有开口，而是冷静的引对方离开。

幸好，对方对于其他的人类似乎没有兴趣。

“……祭品。”似人非人的声音在他的耳边响起，“你的身体果然很脆弱。”

高杉的手指生理性的微微抖动，不过还是放松了身体没有反抗。堵住他口鼻的东西给他留了勉强能够维持一点思维的氧气，他感受着那冰冷的有形液体还在顺着他的喉咙伸长，一点点探入他的体内，充满了他的食道。

“矛盾。有意思。”对方仿佛低低的笑了一声，“竟然不是恐惧。你在掩盖什么。”

那种液体仿佛顺着他的皮肤进入了他的血管，在他的体内埋下变异的苗芽，下一刻就可以把他吞噬转化。这种被入侵的感觉极度让人恐惧，仿佛噩梦渗入骨髓，高杉感到身体内部的东西仿佛下一刻能够就会把他撑开爆裂，却仍然抑制住挣扎，一动不动的等待着。

仿佛过了一秒，又仿佛过了很久很久。

下一刻，所有的感觉消失，只有体内的印迹仿佛还没有褪去，高杉的视野恢复，就看到面前站着那个银发的年轻人，对他微微一笑，抬手把他的手机递给他，仿佛两个人刚刚正常交谈完。

“叫我坂田银时。”他笑了起来，手指轻轻勾了勾高杉的手背，“很高兴认识你。”

3

高杉离开了基地，并且拒绝了给他派保护。

这也是意料之中，最后也没有人提出意见。

所有人都意识到高杉没有再说话，一切都靠文字交流，但是没有人敢开口猜测，挑明那层窗户纸。

军人的感官比其他人更敏感，高杉坐上车离开之后，才有一个人几乎控制不住的捶向旁边的雕塑，几乎咆哮起来：

“我们就不该——你们看出来了吧！”

稍微理性一点的人压住了他，摇摇头：“事已至此。我们只能……继续想办法。”

高杉看不到了。

他身边仿佛有什么东西在给他指路，他伪装的很好，但是眼神还是时不时的失焦。

但是有什么办法呢？

何况，他们谁也没有意识到，刚才高杉坐上车的驾驶席就是一个他们谁都不认识的银发青年，看高杉上来，扭头灿烂的一笑：

“去哪里？”

高杉感觉还好——与其说是看不到，不如说他看到的是一个完全不同的光怪陆离的世界。

银时的本像在这个世界里是混沌的灰雾，他愣了愣，反应过来，淡淡：

“我还以为你已经给我留了联系方式。”

灰雾中仿佛迷宫般的纹理动了动，上面隐隐翻滚着远古怪兽搏斗的画面，又转而沉寂成了一团抽象扭曲的线条，高杉莫名感觉到如果是那个银发青年的外壳，对方应该是在笑着的：

“一码归一码。喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”

高杉四处看了看。

灰暗，晦涩，能量纠缠在一起流动，新生的暴虐、消亡的死寂，周围不断有巨大的眼睛睁开窥视，天幕当中游走着若隐若现的怪物形貌。

“我很喜欢。谢谢。”他礼貌的回答。

他知道自己被和世界隔绝了，只是跟随着对方给出的提示在动作，希望没露出太多的破绽，引得他认识的人做出不理智的举动。

银时果然笑了一声：“你挺有意思。和过去我认识的一些人类有点像，又不太像。”

高杉身体一僵，又放松下来。

“他们是古神的信徒。”银时漫不经心的说，“你要想效忠，倒也不是不行。”

他说着，灰色的雾气蔓延，顺道把高杉身上的衣服都融化了。

高杉手指动了动，然后重新强迫自己放松下来，淡淡：“如果我真的效忠，那么你下一个举动就是杀了我。”

银时笑了一声：“你很聪明。但是如果你假装效忠，我会很愉快。”

高杉面色不变，点点头：“好的，主人。”

灰雾没有放过他的缠绕上来，他们仿佛对于人类的身体不是很熟悉，放肆的攀爬研究着，高杉感觉到身体的四处被摩擦入侵，脸色变得有点古怪，最后还是按下了动作，垂眸用余光看着周围景象的变化。

天空上张开能量风暴一样的巨口，周围卷起一阵阵的旋风，里面出现嚎叫一样的声音，然后又猛然消失，高杉逐渐看着抽象的图景具体起来，变成了尸骨遍地的战场，大地满目疮痍，一片死寂，无数尸体在缓缓地腐烂，远处的残阳下有怪物在格斗。随即有活着的人类出现，恐惧的痛哭奔逃，被巨大的怪物碾死在身体之下，片刻那些逃跑的人类也变得精神错乱起来，互相残杀打斗着，甚至开始啃咬着自己的血肉，疯疯癫癫的哭哭笑笑。

身旁的灰雾突然化成银发男人的样子，和他一起站在这已经很真实的末日景象中，饶有兴味的笑了笑：

“这是从你灵魂里提取出来的东西？看来你对我们很了解。”

“很明显，知道的还不够多。”高杉想了想，补充，“主人。”

银时仿佛被他这个说法取悦了，笑一下，抬手揽住他的腰，周围突然变回了普通的车里景象，只不过高杉的衣服还没有回来，不自然的本能动了一下。

他没觉得他们会在路上耽误时间，果然，银时已经把车移动到了一座沿海的小镇，他抬手打开车门，拉住高杉下车。

高杉看了眼赤身裸体的自己，最后还是没有反抗的抬腿，跟着银时下了车。

阳光照在身体上的感觉很明显，但是旁边的路人并没有什么异样的表现，银时抬手随意勾着他的腰，亲昵的向前走去。

“我们在这里呆一段时间。”他的身体是不符合人类的冰冷，贴着高杉赤裸的皮肤，气息在他的耳边，“你觉得我们做什么好？”

“随主人喜欢。”高杉打量着四下猜测了下他们的位置，远远看了一眼蔚蓝的海水，一边回答。

“我不喜欢你走神。”银时抬手捏了捏他的腰，“有什么事情开口问，嗯？”

“这里是哪里？”高杉顺从地说，“您来这里的打算是什么？”

“总之不是继续战争就是的。”银时没有正面回答他，笑了一声，“我想要个有人类血统的后代，这里能量场不错。“

高杉的脚步一顿。

银时察觉，停下脚步和他对视，勾了勾唇角：

“你的确很聪明。我很高兴，我们的孩子也会很聪明。”

他的手臂缓缓放开高杉，周围的阳光瞬间消失，又恢复了那副地狱的景象。小城的繁荣富足荡然无存，周围跑过两个发疯似的男人，他们狂笑着追着一个孩子，在不远处猛然扑倒在小孩的身上，如同野兽一样死咬着。

“我的确不笨，主人。”高杉这么说，语气里却带着点淡漠，“您是不是还想让我猜猜，这周围到底是幻象，还是平行未来的投射？”

银时摊手：“既然知道，何必多问。我还以为你早就做好了觉悟。”

“可惜我不打算成为母体。”高杉说，“请容我拒绝您。”

“是吗。”银时似笑非笑的看着他，倒也没生气的样子，“可惜你已经是了。”

“不，我尚且不是。”高杉回答的平稳，“据我所知，母体从信徒中产生，而我并不是您的信徒。”

银时饶有兴趣的看着高杉，然后开口：“你的确知道的很多，那你知不知道，还有另一种母体，和信仰无关。“

他的身体陡然间散开成为了灰色的雾气，猛然把高杉包裹。冰冷的液体状触手将他包围，不过这回和上回的试探不一样，爆裂而凶猛。高杉感到口腔和食道一下被充满，他被强迫悬浮在了空中，身体仿佛都被冰冷的液体洞穿，剧烈的喘息着，抬头仰望着灰色视野里亮起的巨大的暗红色眼眸。

他的身体无法动弹，被那双眸死死盯住，神志如同被狂风裹卷，双眼因为窒息的濒死而浮现出某种恍惚的迷离，和那双巨大的暗红色眼睛对视，浑身剧烈的颤抖起来。

“终于懂得恐惧了吗？”

下一刻，银时撤回了力量，高杉没有了支撑瞬间倒在地面上，大口呼吸着。人类再顽强的理智终究抵不过古神的力量，银时感到高杉的理智被他刚才席卷的不复存在，只剩下了剧烈波动的本能。银时眼底滑过一丝无聊的叹息，低头冷酷的看着他，等待着对方那有点有趣又有点可恶的面孔扭曲崩溃，如同其他所有人类一样终究求饶。

即便是他的信徒，骨子里还是恐惧他的。

果然，高杉的眼神中冷漠不再，他挣扎着膝行了两步，拼命爬起来，然后猛然抱住了银时悬浮在空中的腕足。

银时：……

他低头，看到高杉狂乱的眼中在片刻的混沌后浮现出了某种狂热，他拥抱着自己巨大冰冷的灰色触足，抬起头和古神残忍冷漠的暗红色瞳仁对视，眼底带着无尽的痴迷。

“……你的眼睛真美。”高杉沙哑着嗓音喃喃，“你是我见过最美的。”

银时：？？？

他没有立刻动弹，感受着高杉迷恋的抚摸亲吻甚至舔弄着他蜿蜒的腕足，有点纠结的伸展出来包裹住高杉，把他微微抬起，向上抬起，整个人浮在空中，被抓住打开，如同一个展开在祭台上的祭品，面对着银时的凝视。

在银时暗红色单眼的背后，睁开千千万万紧闭的形态各异的眼睛，带着不祥而混乱的力量，注视着面前不自量力的人类。

“……我的混沌之主啊。”高杉却没有任何恐惧，仿佛认出来了银时，眼底透出更深的迷恋，甚至仿佛还有理智一样，微微笑了起来，“我身上有失落的母神之血，您可以以任何姿态与我交合。”

他的目光还是涣散的，能这么说出来，大概是潜意识里已经想了很多次这句话。

银时：……？

他之前没有注意，现在微微感知，发现高杉的确没有说谎，心头却多出来了某种复杂的情绪。古神的情绪多暴烈单纯，追求愉快，不喜欢多想，但是现在银时的本能虽然已经开始伸出爪牙，爱抚过高杉身体的皮肤，心里却总觉得不是很对，压下了情绪，收回力量，周围的一切才缓缓变为刚才小城的样子。

一切发生在混沌之主的领地，小城的人类全部陷入昏睡，生命倒是没有被影响。

高杉体力消耗太大，单膝跪在地上剧烈的喘息着，浑身皮肤因为银时刚才气息的挑逗散发着红色，垂眼看不出表情。

银时低头看了他片刻，等待着高杉理智回炉，最后才开口：“解释。”

高杉爬起来抬头，没有再打算掩盖表情，虽然没有刚才本能中那种热切的让人发毛的迷恋，但是目光却确确实实的热了起来：“人类的世界无法让您尽兴，不如回无尽之宫。”

“无尽之宫你也知道？”银时挑眉，“你是谁。”

高杉嘴角勾了勾，恢复了那种不远不近的说话方式：“您自己猜想可能更有意思。”

银时苏醒以来还没有遇到过这么放肆的话，挑了挑眉：“如果我说不呢。”

他们两个正在僵持，海中就泛起巨大的波澜，片刻已经又其他的古神出现在周围，为了保险起见，用的也是人类的样子。

“我感应到了失落之血。”橘发青年样貌的神灵凤眼扫过来，似笑非笑，“果然不是普通的人类吗？借我用用吧？”

“恐怕是有借无还吧。”对面的黑发男人冷笑，确也没有退让的意思，“不过他凭这点的确可以让人高看一等，而且容纳了世界的新生血脉，给你恐怕浪费了。”

周围的气息越来越恐怖，世界猛然被撕裂，异空间里升起古神巨大的虚影，燃烧着火焰的巨鸟，九头的黑色巨龙，水化成的章鱼状巨大异兽，银时仍然是单只暗红色巨眼影影绰绰，感受到高杉逐渐热起来的身体突然莫名的不爽。

为什么明明神位很高，却总感觉自己因为没有奇形怪状的触手和羽毛，排面不是很够。

他这回随意化出宝蓝色的腕足，猛然卷住高杉，感到高杉呼出的灼热的气息离近，才愉快了一点，想了想，直接消失在了原地。

无尽之宫就无尽之宫吧。

4

失落的母神之血。

其实母神本身不是很讨喜，但是繁殖力强这一点还是没话说的，这是为什么刚才都来抢人的原因。

高杉身上的神血被巨神的气息激了起来，几乎整个人都烧了起来，灰雾卷着高杉回到无尽之宫，他落地的时候踉跄了一下，然后翻手重新缠绕拥抱上了宝蓝色的腕足，亲吻了片刻，俯下身去：

“您可以开始了。”

灰雾停顿了片刻，却重新化成了一个银发的男人，平视着高杉，眯眼打量了他片刻，淡淡：“你的理智已经恢复了，不应该如此沉湎于欲望——你又在策划着什么？在打诞生混血神的主意？”

高杉的双眼和银时对视，里面的水雾却让人看不清神色，舔了下嘴唇，低声：“我感兴趣的只有您。您如果对于后代没有兴趣，可以剔除神血中的一部分力量。”

银时看了高杉片刻，低笑一声：“也好。”

他慢慢剥离出神血中的孕育之力，看到高杉的确没有抗拒的意思，挑了挑眉，莫名改变了主意，又随手让力量融了回去，然后低头，用人类的身体碰了碰高杉的嘴唇，感到热乎乎的触感还挺新奇，微妙的愉悦了一下。

他抬手放开高杉，对方却没有放开他的意思，重新抱了上来，银时调出腕足固定住他的手脚，高杉才不试图动作，重新抬起头看向银时。

他的目光里的确没有被蛊惑的成分，看向银时的时候很清明，甚至带着一点和恐惧毫无关系的挑逗：

“您和我想象的不那么一样。”

“你也和我所知道的人类不一样。”银时说。

“或者说，您的印象中，从来就没有记得过任何另外一个人类吧？”高杉反问。

银时想了想，似乎还真是，点点头没有反驳。

高杉眼神暗了暗，笑了起来：“那就请您允许我做这唯一一个人类吧。”

“我还以为你是站在人类那一边的。”银时的确觉得高杉很有趣，反问道，“在过去人类没有任何对抗我们的手端，这回醒来，我们的确感到事情更加有趣了，而你似乎是其中最有趣的那个。”

“我的确希望他们生存，也将帮助他们生存。”高杉回答，“我自有我自己的道理，也仍然希望古神们能够维持和平。”

“也好。“银时倒不是特别的在意人类，他又重新看了看高杉，觉得他身上的神血还是对自己颇有吸引力，触手重新缠上去，闻了闻高杉脖子的皮肤。

高杉的身体软了一点，低头露出后颈。

计划没能完全实施，他必须需要拒绝成为母体这种工具，但是古神的干扰还是超出了他的想象，勾引出了他内心的目的和愿望。但是结果似乎比可能的还要好一点，对方的理智程度也超过他的想象，慢慢相处一段时间，可能还有更多的发现。

他站在无尽之宫里。那个无尽之宫里。

他想。

高杉没有过度忍耐，低头吻了吻银时缠绕上来他的腕足，他自己在过去毁掉了追随者的身份和血统，却仍然是追随者中的一群，单膝跪下，虔诚的亲吻着粗大的腕足，张口含入口中，感受着对方受温暖地方的蛊惑，一点点的深入自己的身体。

银时注视他片刻，还是动用了真正的身躯，把高杉猛然拉入了无尽之宫的深处交合。

灰色的雾气可以随意幻化，把高杉人类的身体完全包裹住，缠绕住他的四肢，打开他身上的穴口，从不同的地方一点点的侵入。高杉本来只是精神上的亢奋，后来身体也逐渐兴奋起来，融合的神血终于被气息完全挑起了共鸣，和深入他体内的触手交缠在一起搅动着，带着让人迷离的高潮感，一阵阵的冲刷着身体。

银时一点点把身体的核心收缩，缓缓完全进入了高杉的身体，无尽之宫的尽头是宇宙中真空一般的寂静，高杉悬浮在星空中，仿佛痛苦的死死闭着双眼搅着眉头，小腹不正常的隆起翻滚着，整个人一阵阵的喘息，完全被过度的快感所包裹，近乎失去神智的呻吟着。

过来许久，灰色的雾气触手终于从他的身体中缓缓爬出来，诡异的攀附过他的身躯，高杉被刺激得不断抽搐，被改造的身体失控的喷溅出大量的液体，倒是被银时愉快的包裹吸收，重新缓缓化出人类的样子，从身后抱住高杉的身体，缓缓出了口气。

“你果然很不错。”他带着点餍足的说，“我以前不知道失落神血还可以这么用。”

高杉勉力控制着气息，哑声说：“如果您满意的话，能否给予我出入无尽之宫的权力。”

银时笑了一声：“出入？你已经被我占有，还想去哪里？”

“如果我留在这里，就只是您的收藏品。”高杉扭头胆大包天的亲吻了一下银时的人类形态的嘴唇，“只有我出去了，才能够真正成为您的所有物。”

这倒是很一语中的古神的炫耀心理。

银时看了他片刻，轻笑：“为什么我觉得你只是想出去而已？担心人类？我可以保证他们的安全。”

“我不希望您出手保护他们。”高杉注视着银时，眼底带着异样的热度，“他们可以成为任何其他神灵的子民，但是我希望您的人类追随者和子民只有我一个人，就如同我也将只属于您。”

“不管真假，你倒是比刚见面的时候会说话了。”银时抬手放开了高杉，在他的脖子上留下了一个灰色的环状印记，“我允许你出去，也允许你回到人类当中——让我看看你还能搞出什么来。”

高杉倾身，亲吻了一下银时的嘴唇，低声：“感谢您。”

银时总觉得这个感谢的姿势不是那么的虔诚敬神，不过感觉的确让人很舒服，没有追究，反而反手随意揽过高杉亲吻了一下。

“现在就走？”

“您要一起走的话，我们可以先去一点其他的地方。”高杉敛眸思考，低声说，“也许会有您喜欢的东西。”

————TBC————


	2. 中

5

高杉带着银时去了他原来所在的核能研究所。

银时对于人类没什么兴趣，这回并没有屏蔽外人的目光，反而是故意以银发青年的形态跟着高杉，一路来到了研究所的门口。

高杉的身份对外是保密的，但是往研究区走了一点，就有研究员认出来了他，随即目光落到了旁边银时的身后。

高杉看着他后退两步，不着痕迹的迅速拐弯离开。

“他在害怕你呢。”银时抬手环着高杉的腰，在他的耳边似笑非笑说道，“他认识你吗？他去报告了。”

“过去的熟人。”高杉平静的说，“和您走在一起，自然会被人类所恐惧。”

银时仿佛不屑的嗤笑了一声，跟着高杉往里走去。

高杉穿过前面的建筑，走向后面的机密区域，就看到已经有军方的人迎面走了上来，面目紧绷。

这当然本来就不正常。

无尽之宫的时间流速紊乱，距离高杉离开海上基地已经有一段时间了，他人间蒸发了一段时间，然后又莫名其妙地出现在了另外一个很有距离的地方，身边跟着一个陌生的男人——或者，对方眼底的意思很明显，大概不是人类的存在。

高杉没有提前打招呼，对方并没有和这些怪物正面周旋过，手指尖控制不住的痉挛着。

“不必多想，我就是来看看。”高杉平静的说，“也不要拦我，你可以现在打电话报告，你拦不住我的。”

银时似乎还挺喜欢高杉和其他人类说话的样子，和个大型抱抱熊一样环着高杉，抬着下巴搭在他的肩头，冰冷的身体却不带一丝温度，有点爬行动物的诡异，仿佛要把人身上的热度都吸走一样。

他的手抚摸过高杉的腰，高杉本能的反手握住银时的手，轻轻捏了捏。

银时感受到他的小动作，挑了挑眉，任由他握着了。

寂静了几秒过后，高杉迈动了脚步。

对方没有拦他。

高杉没有追究他是想通了还是吓僵了，和银时越过封锁线，在周围军人的注视下找了一辆车，坐到了驾驶席上。

“这么麻烦。”银时懒洋洋道，也跳了上去。

“麻烦和愉悦有时候是挂钩的。”高杉回答，“这是人类的习惯。”

周围人类的情绪很复杂也和普通人的恐惧有那么一点点不一样，银时心情还好，坐在后座上，脑袋重新搭上高杉的肩头，没有骨头——当然本身也是如此——似的扭头四下看着。

核能研究所所处的地方很偏僻，反应堆封锁区里的平原上。

银时抬了抬眼皮注视着面前的东西，能够透过外表看到下面涌动的能量，若即若离的用脸蹭了下高杉的皮肤，淡淡：“你就想给我看这个？这是你们那些武器能量的由来？”

“如果您有兴趣。”高杉扭头看着银时，然后说，“其实是我有事相求。”

银时这回倒是饶有兴趣的勾了勾唇：“说来听听。”

“这之下有更多的母神之血，我单独一个人类无法驾驭。”高杉回答，“您想帮助我融合吗？”

银时看了他片刻，轻笑了一声：“你倒是聪明。”

用这么庞大的能量压住了神血的力量，否则他们醒来的时候就能感知到，过来直接吞噬了。

“麻烦。”银时评价。

“这里的力量对您只是一个小小的点心而已。”高杉回答，“能够享用的更美味一点，不是更好吗？”

高杉停下车，跳了下来：“就是这里了。”

他没有急着继续说母体的事情，而是顺着反应堆外壳的梯子向上，敏捷的爬了上去。银时闪身到了他的身后，看高杉轻车熟路来到白色外壳的最尖端，打开旁边小平台上面放着冰箱，从里面拿出来了——两个杯子，在上面插上一个勺子，递给银时。

“从这里可以看得很远。”

“只是对于人类而说。”银时觉得高杉的行动的确有点意思，散漫没什么规律，和古神有点相似，仿佛只是随意做点什么，又仿佛有着深层次的动机。

“我经常一个人来这里。”高杉随口说，然后又说，“甜的。”

这时候他又仿佛对于银时既没有狂热也没有恐惧了，在银时旁边坐下，一人拿着一杯冰激凌，看着远处延伸着的地平线。

“遮掩和力量。你不是普通人。”银时吃了口冰激凌，“这玩意还不错。”

“也许不普通，不过仍然是人类。”高杉回答，“您喜欢就好。”

银时的确很喜欢这种味道，周围的气息都暖了一点，心情不错的吃完，叼着勺子扭头看向高杉，就发现高杉一直扭头看着他。

他的眼底的确是有迷恋的。

银时笑了一下，他人类的躯体突然散去，那双修长手指握着的冰激凌空杯砸到地上，瞬间化成一团被千只眼睛包裹的黑色迷雾，一双巨大的暗红色野兽似的眼睛浮在中央，压力猛然放射出去，注视着高杉。

高杉呼吸急促了一点，他抬起手，缓缓伸向黑色的迷雾。

银时这回变幻的体态不大，不过仍然已经两人多高，高杉站起来正好抬头和红色的单眼对视。

他的手指触摸到了雾气的边缘。

那是一种冰冷的、圆滑的、近似于死亡的湿冷的触感。

他的手指缓缓陷入雾气当中，仿佛被吞没了一样，暗红色的眼瞳仿佛诱惑着他，高杉一步步走近，胳膊完全没入了黑雾中，抬头和巨大的单眼对视。

他的呼吸有点急促，离得很近，缓缓张嘴，亲吻了一下那只眼睛的表面，然后舔舐了上去。

混沌之主在古神里欲望很淡，不过高杉那人类的温度和口腔莫名的挑起了他某种官能的兴趣，黑雾弹出来蔓延上高杉的身躯，把他整个人抬起来，赤裸裸的暴露在逐渐变成一人高的暗红色眼瞳之上。

“您这么看着我……”高杉低声，没有说完。

古神的注视带着让人狂乱的力量。

“想要接纳我？”银时的声音问。

黑色雾气若有若无的在高杉的身体上蔓延，逐渐在他的心口汇聚。高杉半跪在雾气之上，他倾身亲吻中间黑色的瞳孔，暗红色的瞳仁上泛起无数诡异的花纹，然后黑色的雾气缓缓的刺入高杉的胸膛上部，一点点的向下割裂下来。

高杉的胸腔被利刃一样的雾气缓缓割裂，切口很平整没有溢出一滴血，露出被整齐打开的骨骼和皮肤，然后是赤裸出来的跳动着的心脏，和缓缓蠕动的内脏，一点点暴露出来。平原傍晚的阳光洒了下来，带出诡异的肉红色，高杉保持着亲吻着那只眼睛的姿势，黑雾一直拉伸到了小腹，然后把割裂的缺口拉开的更大。

眼瞳像是不甚清晰的镜面一样映出了高杉现在的样子，他的正面已经彻底被割开，肋骨被切断打开，整个身体保持着鲜红的血色，如同虚假过度的人体模型，中间完全暴露出来的心脏还在一下下的快速搏动着。

高杉缓缓吐出一口气，手指因为激动微微不自觉的蜷曲着。

他能够清晰的感受到被割裂的感觉，似乎有剧烈的疼痛又似乎没有，他的整个人暴露在古神的注视之下，血液仿佛在看不见的通道里流动被点燃，化成某种飘飘然的如痴如狂的冲动，让他注视着自己诡异被凝固的被破开的身体。

他注视着我。

“你很兴奋。”银时的声音响起，带着点莫名的波动，黑色的雾气若有若无的缠绕着跳动的心脏，明明没有任何感官，却仿佛全身都被包裹住，然后银时的声音低声响起：

“坠落吧。”

黑色的雾气陡然散开，高杉感到浑身的血液在那一刻从被切割的身体当中倾泻而出。他的心脏以及脏器顺着重力滑落，而他没有一丝犹豫的向后倒去，直直向下落了下去。

剧烈的爆炸声。

下面的反应堆被引爆，然后能量又被压缩在了一起。

在剧烈的爆风和冲击还有燃烧的火光中，他仿佛在这一刻没有止境的坠落。

他在漫长过去坐在这里时候，等待着的。

他向往着的。

地底被深埋的母神残肢浮现，空中孕育出多头蛇纠结的倒影，那倒影中的时空飞快的紊乱，最后化成一个黑色扭曲纹理的蛋，向着空中高杉的身体坠落。

银时抬手，猛然截住了那个蛋。

他冷漠看了那股力量片刻，仿佛嘲讽的看了一眼，没什么表情的捏碎了其中的意志，抬起手，无主的力量就缓缓的坠入了高杉的身体。

高杉感觉到银时用人类的身体抱了上来，在那身体后面紧随着的是混沌中浓缩无序的欲望，在不断被力量修补的身体成为了这种欲望最好的温床，银时的力量倾泻而出随着风卷入高杉的身体，他的温度陡然热了起来，如同燃烧的火焰，纠缠的触须牢牢固定住高杉的身体，然后用一种似人类非人类的方式侵入了进来。

高杉被银时的动作拉回了一点神智，他的身体一点点重新成形，浑身赤裸的带着汗水，双腿盘上对方的腰，接受了仿佛没有止境的进入。

银时的力量一点点探入他身体，蹿流过他的血液，在他们两个落地的时候刚才的一切仿佛都变成了幻觉，反应堆还在那里，夕阳下降了一点，上面被高杉一直隐藏的天台暴露出来，银时把他赤裸的按在栏杆上，收敛最后一点余波，然后又插了进去。

高杉被一个冲击撞的跪倒在地上，手指死死抓着栏杆，感受着身体里翻涌的热度，张开双腿，感受着银时再一次从后面进来，低头亲吻了下他的耳朵。

“你更喜欢我之前的样子？”银时轻笑，“可惜，我更喜欢这个样子。”

高杉没有回答，能量的乱流还在蹿涌，银时这么说着身体却没有留情，他感到整个身体如同被填满的空腔，腹部被剧烈的搅动着，感官交杂在一起，破碎的喘息出声。

“叫。”银时低声，“用你人类的花言巧语。”

平原的远处浩浩荡荡的车队开过来，显然已经注意到了这里的异常。滚滚的烟尘留下翻涌的痕迹，反应堆的建筑仍然突兀而巨大的在夕阳下留下倾斜的投影，银时眯了眯眼睛，随意给自己披上一层高杉过去军衔的军装，面孔笑了一下，把高杉的整个身体压在栏杆上，让他抬着头面对着烟尘来的方向。

高杉看着车队在不远的地方停下来，母神的血开始改造他的身体，能够清晰的听到下面的风，和下面人的沉默。

“这样您高兴吗——”他喘息道，低声，“我一直想亲吻您的眼睛——啊！”

银时的动作中，他不受控制的破音出声，整个人被一半身体压在栏杆外，危险、暴力、又色情的来回摆弄着。银时抓着他的胳膊反剪在背后，高杉腰压在栏杆上勉力支撑着，除此之外完全悬在空中，一条腿也被抓着抬起来，在夕阳下留下一个略带扭曲的剪影。

他的目光映着前面的平原，被银时几下力量的冲刷折腾得放出声音，仿佛不受控制的叫了出来，绵延不绝，在空旷的空中遥远的传出去。

银时架着人玩了一会，高杉叫得嗓子都哑了，才重新把人放下来，按在栏杆上，不紧不慢的动着腰。

高杉喘息着，抬腰追逐着身后的人，身体的热度稍微下来了一点，他反手勾着银时的腰，扭头看向他的脸。

银时仍然是人类的面孔，眼睛却隐隐带出了古神的魔力，高杉感到身体里的触手逐渐变得冷了下来，然后腹部慢慢膨胀，恢复原状的人类器官被压缩，本能的弯下腰，然后以跪姿跌倒。

在夕阳下他的脊背覆盖着汗水，带着一层金色。

银时抬手摸了摸高杉隆起的腹部，随意的打量了面前仿佛被魇住一样死死盯着这里得人类，没什么兴趣的越过栏杆，从高高的屋顶上跳了下来。

他抬手半扶着高杉，带着对方踉踉跄跄的在走了几步，来到了车队为首的人类面前，改变主意似的停下了脚步。

“你很熟悉的人？”银时问高杉，“这么近看着我，居然还能表现出愤怒。”

高杉直起赤裸的身体，注视着银时回答道：“您人类的信徒有我就够了，不是吗？普通的人类不理解您的存在，也并不能满足您的欲望。”

高杉对面的人终于仿佛冲破了什么禁锢。他的双眼充满血丝，双手颤抖，猛然张开嘴，却被高杉抬起手，轻轻的按住了一下手。

对方仿佛失去了力气，浑身颤抖，却一句话也说不出来了。

银时抬手握住高杉的手，放到眼前，轻轻的亲了一下他的手指尖：“那么与此相应，你又为什么要触碰其他的人类呢？”

“要满足我的欲望，你身上的东西未免也太多了。”

说着，雾气缓缓升起来，银时就在所有人面前消失了。

后面有人撑不住的坐倒在地上，几乎无法消化发生的荒唐的事情。为首军部高杉过去的学生几乎崩溃的跪倒地上，咬着牙忍耐了片刻，又重新站了起来。

“查。研究。”他说，“他是高杉晋助。他来这里，一定留下了些什么。”

6

高杉能够感觉到自己的身体在缓缓消化多出来的神血。

虽然对于人类来讲力量恐怖，但是对于古神来说不外乎力量的残渣。

越是得到力量，就越会对这些存在产生恐惧。古神的力量就如同深不可测的汪洋，或者席卷一切的暴风，恐怖又暴烈，无法掌控、无法逃离。

银时并没有回无尽之宫。

他先去了另一个城市，买了不少冰激凌，还在高杉的建议下买了挺多的蛋糕。

人类的方法吃着不过瘾，真的变形体积又太大，最后干脆化成了一人多高的雾气，把蛋糕一个个往嘴里扔。高杉把冰激凌放到一起做了个大的冰激凌碗，走过去递给了银时。

银时暗红色的单眼向他转动了一下，高杉莫名理解了他的意思，侧身靠着银时坐下。

他扭头看着旁边的黑雾，黑雾当中陡然睁开了一双黑色的眼睛，打量了他片刻，又闭合了下去。

高杉没有被吓倒，继续盯着，也没有说话的意思。

银时身上的雾气蔓延过来，高杉任由着对方攀爬过自己的身体，在要爬上脸的时候才开口：

“……我想看着您。”

“看是人类的动作。”银时的声音回答，“你不用人类的双眼，也可以看到我。”

黑雾弥漫过高杉的脸孔，他感到视野黑了下去，又突然亮了起来，左眼当中映衬出银时的样子，却能够更加清晰的看到黑雾的纹路，不再是不定型的雾气，仿佛被精心雕刻过的充满着诡异纹路的星云，有呼吸似的不断起伏。

“灾厄之眼。”银时随口解释。

高杉没有对这个名字提太多的问题，他缓缓倾身，离起伏的黑雾更近，最后问：

“您对我的表现还满意吗？”

银时的声音回答：“你沉默了这么半天，就想问这个？”

“您不喜欢我身体内部的样子吗？”高杉低声问，总感觉带着点分寸拿捏的很好的委屈，“您为什么要用人类的样子和我交合？”

“尝试而已。”银时淡淡，“那些人过来的时候很兴奋，你很喜欢被其他人类看到那个样子？”

“不仅是人类，我喜欢在其他存在的注视下被您占有。”高杉回答。银时感觉到他犹豫了一下，仿佛有什么想说的，但是又改变了主意，抬眼看着银时，“您呢？您为什么要那么做呢？”

银时暗红色的眼睛动了一下，看了他一眼，然后缓缓移开。

高杉左眼变成银色的灾厄之眼之后对于古神也有些皮相的吸引力，银时随手把冰激凌扔进身体里，黑色的雾气拉开高杉的四肢，然后突张开领域，延伸向远方。

“麻烦。”他不耐烦的说。

又有古神苏醒了，还是不怎么听话的。

银时刚吃完冰激凌，对于人类的世界好感尚且不错，猛然消失在了原地。

拉开高杉身体的雾气没有散去，银时留下来的分身还在他的肚子里，虽然本体离开了，分身还是尽职尽责的动作了起来，尽情享受着从高杉身体里传来的美味的神血的气息。

卷动的分身不断刺激着高杉的情欲，孤岛的黑夜降临了，他被张开四肢固定在地上，浑身潮红，被折腾的几乎失去了神智。腹部盘踞的足腕一点点探索者高杉的身体，高杉感觉到每条血管几乎都被摩挲了一遍，他的心底情欲高涨，身体却被牢牢固定住，用灾厄之眼看着空中变换不断的极光一样复杂的痕迹，眼前的流星亮起又发黑，神智沉沉浮浮。

在后半夜的时候他感到了银时的气息，新苏醒的古神被银时压制了重伤沉入海里，混沌之主带着躁动的血重新降临到海里的孤岛上。他低头看着高杉，高杉注意到他的注视的时候重新放开声音嘶哑的呻吟。银时放开了他的四肢，高杉没有做出逃跑的动作，只是单手死死按住起伏的腹部，一边呻吟，一边张开泥泞一片的腿间，抚摸着自己。银时冷然注视着高杉在地面濒死般的扭动呻吟，最后猛然卷起他沉入深海，打开无尽之宫的门。

高杉最后真的被折腾的没了神智，只感觉到巨大的暗红色瞳孔注视着他，而他又失去了理性，展露出了最丑陋信徒的样貌，在地面匍匐着祈求对方的垂怜。醒来的时候银时不知道什么时候又变成了人类的样貌，无尽之宫一下子显得无比巨大，银时在星夜的穹顶下把他按在地面从正面进入，仿佛真的如同人类一样交合，甚至刺激着高杉射了出来。他低头和高杉接吻的时候时不时闪现出混沌的本相，脸孔一半如同一个英俊的人类，一半在黑雾当中若隐若现的扭曲，舌尖带着爬行动物的冷意，一路侵占着他的食道，两个人上面也仿佛交缠在了一起，来回抽插。

再醒过来已经又是在外面的白天，银时上身是人类的形貌，下身展开巨大的触足环着高杉，把他整个人包裹在里面，对面是之前见过有点眼熟的其他几个古神，有人型，也有巨大的神貌。

高杉睁开眼看过去，又收回目光，扭头看了看银时。

银时正在不耐烦，也向着高杉看过来，淡淡道：“我想吃冰激凌了。”

“去买吗？”高杉就着银时绑着他的姿势，抬眼问。

“不。”银时回答，另一条触须点点一边，“你来做。”

“说起来，我似乎见过你。”高杉正在试图站起来，旁边突然有古神开口，仿佛想起来了什么似的打量着他，“狂暴者的追随者家族里，有人类长的和你很像。”

“我不是古神的追随者。”高杉平静的回答。

“你身上难道不是银时的印迹？”对方反问。

“我是大人的所有物。”高杉走到银时不知道从哪里搞过来的冰激凌机旁边，研究了一下，“我不相信信仰，尤其是人类的信仰，也不需要相信。”

对方耸耸肩，仿佛无所谓的没回答。

这种事情本来也无所谓。

“不过既然狂暴者醒了，那其他人也应该不远了。”之前谈判的少年还是人形，吊儿郎当的开口，“一群麻烦的东西。”

“哦，对了，母神留了点碎片，被我杀了。”银时随口说。

其他几个人没发表什么感想。

虽然是母神，但是也只是一个称呼，不是什么他们真正的母神。

“新的神位升起了。”银时继续，“会有点风浪了。”

“那才好啊，不是吗？”另外一个古神愉快的回答，“你自己占了个有趣的玩具，好歹也要照顾一下我们的心情啊。”

有趣的玩具——高杉——没什么表情，很快把冰激凌机倒腾好，运作了起来。

银时眯眼看了他片刻，突然用触手把人绞过来，用头蹭了蹭他的脸，笑起来：“在想什么？”

“您觉得呢？”高杉反问。

“你想要带着对古神下手还有点勉强，我可以告诉你新苏醒神的弱点。”银时微笑，“作为你让我愉悦的回报。”

“谢谢您另眼相待。”高杉平静回答。

银时笑了起来。

“我喜欢你的心脏，也喜欢你的这双眼睛和这张嘴。”他说，“知道为什么吗？”

高杉扭头看着银时暗红色的双眼，一时间微微有点愣怔，透出点迷恋，又很快回过神。

“因为它们一样，既真诚，又充满谎言。”银时轻佻的亲了一下高杉的耳朵，“对我一样，对你同族的人类也一样。”


End file.
